


Spring

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2020-06-10 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19507723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Eastertide.





	Spring

The weather wasn't as sunny as he'd hoped, but Aziraphale was still cheered by bright green new leaves on the trees, the soft new grass, and the cheerful yellow of daffodils. The annual renewal was in full force -- which reminded him, he really should return those library books.

It was nice to have a spot of peace, with no wiles to thwart. Crowley always spent the long weekend sulking behind closed curtains. Aziraphale paused, then stealthily picked a bunch of daffodils from a front garden. He'd visit Crowley later.

Even a demon needed something bright around the place in spring.


End file.
